Emma Randall
}} Emma Randall is a fictional character on the soap opera The Young and the Restless. She was portrayed by Alice Greczyn since September 9, 2015. However budgetary cuts forced Producers and Writers to let her go, just after a few months. Storylines Emma was seen at the hospital with her older sister Gwen Randall as they encountered Neil Winters exiting a supply closet at Genoa City Memorial Hospital After Gwen took Emma to lunch and was dropping her off. Emma told Neil that the supply closet was a restricted area. Neil said that he was being harassed by news reporters ever since Hilary Hamilton disappeared and Devon was thought to have killed her. Neil said that he hid in the supply closet so that he would not be questioned by a reporter. Neil also lied about being in the hospital to get a prescription filled for sleeping pills and claimed ever since Hilary disappeared he has been having trouble sleeping. Emma was next seen telling Gwen that she was going out with some friends while Gwen was on her date with Neil with whom she had recently reconnected. Emma left her hospital I.D. on the coffee table, and after Neil and Gwen had sex Neil said he was going to make a few phone calls and may take a while and Gwen should go back to bed. Neil stole Emma's ID and got the supplies he needed for Hilary so that he could keep her alive, and protect his secret. When Emma finds her badge missing, she asks her sister who doesn't know anything, then Neil is asked about the missing badge, and he admits nothing. At the hospital when the supply closet is found open Emma is questioned, and she swears that she had nothing to do with the missing medication or the open closet; Emma also got reprimanded for loosing her badge. Ben Rayburn said that someone presumably Emma had left the supply closet open, and stolen medical supplies. Later Emma called Gwen saying that she may not be able to pay rent if she gets fired for leaving the closet open, and losing her I.D badge. Later Gwen took a walk in Chancellor Park and saw the pilot talking to Neil. This led to Gwen discovering that Neil has Hilary hidden away. Gwen helps Niel by stealing Emma'a ID badge, so she can get more supplies from the hospital. Emma also tells Gwen about Dr. Simon Neville, who was said to have a miracle treatment, but was fired because it was considered unethical. Emma discovered Hilary in an empty hospital room, and did her best to help Dylan McAvoy with what she knew. Knowing that Gwen knew Hillary, she asked if she knew anything. Gwen then divulges that she had helped Neil with holding Hillary captive. Gwen later told Neil the Emma had left Genoa city and she didn't know if she was coming back. Category:Characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Recurring Category:2010s